$\begin{cases} g(1)=10 \\\\ g(n)=g(n-1) - 7.5 \end{cases}$ $g(3)=$
Explanation: ${g(2)}={g(1)}-7.5={10}-7.5={2.5}$ ${g(3)}={g(2)}-7.5={2.5}-7.5={-5}$ $g(3)=-5$